Before You Go
by bethylforever
Summary: Daryl and Beth have confessed their feelings for each other (finally! and Daryl first). What will the journey that follows bring them? Telling the group could be difficult, and what bumps in the road will they hit? Read to find out! :D I walked her back inside with my arm around her. I didn't feel like ever letting go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey community! :D Here's the start of my first story! Leave me comments letting me know what you think! ****J**

Beth:

"Hey" I woke to Maggie's face, literally inches from mine, making me almost jump straight out of my skin. "Woah! Wha-""Shhh...we need to be quiet. No one else is up yet." Maggie took her hand away from my mouth. I squinted into the blinding sunlight Maggie had let in by opening the curtain to my cell. "Then why are we?" "Because, I want you to see something. Get dressed and meet me by the front gate." With that, she left, not even closing my curtain. "Ugh!" I groggily dragged myself to my feet and shuffled over to the curtain, snapping it shut. I didn't really care who heard me. If I had to be up, why didn't they?

Daryl:

By the time I heard the cellblock door open, I'd been up for hours. So I sat up in bed, pulled on my vest, and headed for the door.

When I saw Beth leaving toward the gate, I sped up to catch her. "Hey" I guess I scared her a bit cuz she skidded to a stop dead in her tracks. "Hey yourself. You scared the crap outta me!" She laughed. I always did love her laugh. All high-pitched and choppy. And if ya got her laughing hard enough she'd even snort a little sometimes. I smiled to myself as I thought of how special she was.

"Watcha thinkin' bout?" I could feel the blood rushing to my face when she caught me grinnin' to myself. "Ah, nothin'" I turned away a little and hid my face. "Why don't I believe you?" There she went laughing again…god I loved her. I didn't think I could stand just watching her from far off much longer. "Well? I guess you don't have an answer to that do you?" And right then she snapped me out of my daydream and back to real life. I decided to take my chances.

Beth:

"Beth" Right as I turned around to meet his gaze, Daryl grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I was so shocked that I froze in place for a second. When I finally realized what was happening, I was beyond happy. I'd been noticing him watching me lately. I knew he had eyes for me. I was always hoping he'd come forward and finally tell me how he felt. I kissed him back, knowing that this kiss meant the moment I'd been waiting for was finally here. When Daryl finally pulled back, I was grinning ear to ear. When Daryl looked up from my lips and saw my smile, I watched as he pulled his mouth into a small grin.

"I love you too, Daryl" His smile widened. "Good" He leaned back in and kissed me again, this time softer and sweeter. That's when I realized that we were still standing right in front of the gate. . . and Maggie.

Daryl:

"Oooooh! Would you look at that! Hey lovebirds, you guys wanna help me pull this gate open?" I pulled away quickly and tried to hide the redness in my face. "Uh. . . ya let's go."

We opened up the gate and Maggie took us over to the outside of the fence where the herd of walkers almost pushed the fence over. Since then they'd moved over a ways and left that section alone.

"Here we are. Look at that!" I followed Maggie's arm and gaze to the pile of dead (again) walkers on the ground. "What exactly are we lookin' at?" Maggie looked at me like I was dumb and blind. "Daryl, do you seriously not see it?" She bent down and picked something up off the ground. When she held it up, she had a half-eaten mouse by the tail between her fingers. Beth took one look and spun around to puke. I grabbed her hair and held it out of her face until she was finished. "Thanks, Daryl" I nodded. "Anytime. You okay?" I held my rag out to her. She took it and wiped at her face and mouth. "Yeah. Thanks. That's just nasty."

Maggie:

"I know. Somebody's been feeding them." Beth made a face at that and looked back at me. "Really? Who do you think would do that?" I looked at Daryl. "I'm not sure. Any ideas?" I could see the wheels go in his head, then stop. "Lizzie. Carol said something about her cutting up a rabbit and naming the walkers. She don't know that they ain't people anymore. She thinks they're just 'different'." I nodded. I thought I heard something like that too.

"You're probably right. I'm gonna go talk to Carol about her." I started back towards the gate, and turned around. "And since when did you two start. . . you know. . ." I looked right at Beth. "About ten minutes ago, actually." She giggled nervously. "Okay. Well I'll leave you two to that."

Beth:

And she was off. She didn't seem to really be too bothered by me and Daryl kissing, which surprised me a little. She actually seemed kind of excited.

Daryl:

I glanced over at Beth to see what she was thinkin'. She was shaking like one a' them little purse dogs. "Hey, you alright?" "Yeah. Carol will take care of Lizzie. It's just really cold out here." I turned toward her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Then let's head back inside." I smilled at her and she returned it and nodded. I walked her back inside with my arm around her. I didn't feel like ever letting go.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a really short chapter, I know. I'm already having a little writers' block (lol) and I'm running a little short on time. I'll put more up soon, I promise. I'm loving writing this! :D**

**Beth:**

"What?! Since when? Do you have any idea how old he is?" Daddy wasn't happy. "It doesn't matter Daddy. I love him! Don't you know how that feels? What about mom?" Daddy looked down towards his feet, understanding now what I meant. Daryl sat silently by my side, obviously nervous. "Yes Beth. I know exactly what love feels like, and I also know what losing it feels like. I just don't want you to have to feel that if. . ." I knew what he was implying. "Daddy, the world we live in now gives us no guarantees. But all we can do is live in the moment, and this is our moment. We can't just live in fear every moment, this life is about taking chances. We need to take ours. Maggie and Glenn are taking theirs, Lori died taking her chances. Please just support us. . ." Daddy looked up at me, his expression tired and sad. "I understand, Bethy. I just want you to be happy with whatever decisions you make." I smiled at him. "This is my decision, Daddy. And I'm very happy." His expression changed to a tired smile. "Welcome to the Greene family, Daryl." Daryl grinned widely and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, sir." "You can still call me Herschel, Daryl. Or Daddy, if you prefer." We all laughed. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Daddy's neck. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you." He patted my back and said: "I love you too, Bethy."

**Daryl: **

When Herschel accepted Beth's and my relationship, I couldn't believe it. I was crazy happy, and so in love. "Have you told the rest of the group?" Herschel was smiling a bit more now. "Nah. Maggie knows and you know. That's all." Herschel looked surprised. "Maggie knows?" Beth spoke up before I could answer. "Maggie saw us. . . um. . . kissing outside." Beth and I turned bright red and Herschel laughed. "Forget yourselves did you?" Beth giggled next to me. Her movement tugged me back to reality. "Ya. Guess we did." I looked down at my hands. Beth slid her hand into mine, feeling my nervousness. She leaned real close to my ear. "It's okay. Daddy's really laid back. You can relax." I breathed out a little at this, but didn't do much more. "Well I guess we better let the rest of the group know, so it's not so much of a shock if they see you two together. We don't need any heart attacks around here. I nearly had one when you told me." He laughed. Beth broke in. "Could you do it, Daddy? You're a lot better with words." Herschel nodded and stood up, jerking his head for us to follow him out to call a meeting.

**Beth: **

One collective gasp. That's all there was. I held my breath. . . and Daryl's hand, while we waited for more reaction. All of a sudden, to my surprise, the group started to cheer and almost everyone was all smiles. . . except for Carol.

**Carol:**

When I heard about Beth and Daryl, I was heartbroken. I ran off toward my cell, trying not to cry in front of everyone. When I got there, I dropped onto the bed and bawled my eyes out. I wasn't ready to let the idea of Daryl moving on sink into my head.

**Daryl: **

I saw Carol run off when Herschel told them Beth and me were together. I should have felt bad about hurting her, but I felt worse that I didn't feel bad for her. I couldn't bring myself to feel like a bad person. But I was happy for me n' Beth. I looked over at her, grinning about as wide as I'd ever seen her. I nudged her with my elbow and she turned and hugged me around the shoulders, pulling me downward and pressing her soft lips to mine.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chapter! I'm trying to write and post them A.S.A.P. but I don't like how short they are and I don't want to be repetitive so I feel like I should take my time a little more than I have been. Send me some reviews and let me know what you're thinking! :D**

**Little bit of a "disclaimer" if that's what you wanna call it. Carol's not the same person at all in this than she is in the show. She's much different (personality wise).**

_**italics= dream**_**(for all chapters. This one doesn't have any in it.)**

**So this chapter is a lot longer than the last one and I'm pretty happy with it. Let me know what you think! :D**

**Hershel: **

I was happy for Bethy. Because she had found happiness, and I knew she was safe with Daryl. And that's all I ever wanted for her, like any father would. Daryl was the kind of man that would do anything and everything to keep his people safe. But I was still beginning to get an uneasy feeling about staying so long at the prison. It had become our home, a safe place for us to live. Well, as safe as anywhere could be. I didn't know if I was the only one who felt this way, and I wasn't about to just wait around for something to happen that confirmed my fears.

I walked out to Cell Block A and sent a person to each block to round everybody up. When everybody got back to A, they were all in a fuss over the subject of the meeting. "Hey" The ruckus continued. "HEY" Still it went on. Everyone jumped when a gunshot went off. All heads flung to the left to see Beth standing at the top of the stairs, gun still raised. She pointed to me and eyes uneasily came back to me. "Somethin's coming. I can feel it. We might not be as safe here as we thought. It's just a hunch. How many of you have ever felt like you were being watched?" Almost every hand shot up. "And how many of you were actually being watched?" About a third of those hands went down. "Lately I've been feeling that way. Like someone's watching us. Scouting out the prison."

When I ended the meeting, it left people talking. On guard. Watching for anything unusual. That was good. We needed all eyes out.

**Daryl:**

Beth and I were on our way back to Block B. "What'd you think Daddy was talkin' about? Somebody watching us." Beth looked at me, worry in her eyes. I just shook my head. "Don't know." "Well Daddy's usually right, and I'm glad he knows what he's doing for most things, but…" She looked down at her feet. "But what?" She stopped. I took a step back to meet her, and she looked back up at me. "But this time. . . I just hope he's wrong." I stepped closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Me too. . . but we'll be fine either way. I won't ever let anything happen to you. I promise." She smiled a little for just a second, then it was gone again.

**Beth:**

I knew Daryl would take care of me no matter what. I trusted him with my life, and I always would. He squeezed my shoulders lightly and we started walking again. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

**Carol:**

When I heard the door open and saw them come in, I left for my cell. I couldn't stand seeing them together. . .

**Beth: **

I watched Carol walk away when she saw us come in. I didn't really know what was wrong. Why was she so upset? I could feel Daryl's eyes on me and I looked away from her and down to the floor. Daryl grabbed my hand and led me up to his cell. When we got there, he sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap. "Listen, Carol and I used to. . . almost have something together. But it never really worked out. I think that's what she's upset about. She's probably just a little jealous that I love you but not her." I nodded. I didn't want Carol to be upset with me, I didn't know about her and Daryl's past. It was almost like Daryl was reading my mind. "It'll be okay. She'll get over it. Don't think on it too much." He kissed my cheek. I turned to look at him and he pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he looked me in the eyes. "You okay?" I was quiet for a minute and Daryl looked at me, concerned. I took a deep breath for him and smiled. "Yeah. I'm okay."

**Daryl:**

I knew how Carol could be. She'd get over it soon enough. But I wasn't gonna let her upset Beth, she already started to and it was killing me. I laid back on the bed and Beth did too. It was startin' ta get late. Pretty soon Beth was out, and I didn't wanna wake her up. A breeze blew through a crack in the wall and Beth turned over to snuggle up close to my side. I wrapped my arm around her and closed my eyes.

**Beth:**

When I woke up, Daryl wasn't there. I opened the curtain to go downstairs and ran right into Carol. "Oh! Sorry." I gave her a little smile. She shot me a dirty look, rolled her eyes, and walked away. I suddenly felt terrible. But I kept heading downstairs anyway. I saw Glenn sitting on the stairs and sat down next to him. "You seen Daryl?" He nodded. "Left to go hunting about two hours ago." I wondered why he didn't wake me up. "Okay. So how are you and Maggie doing?" Glenn looked at me and smiled. "Pretty good. . . So. . . I saw how Carol looked at you at the top of the stairs. Is she okay?" I looked down. I felt really bad for upsetting her, but maybe Glenn could help me. "She's upset because Daryl and I are together. Did they have a . . . a past?" Glenn thought for a moment. "Yeah, but not really anything serious. Just a little flirting from what I saw, but maybe she thought it was gonna turn into more." I thought about this. I'd be pretty hurt too if somebody was flirting with me but ended up with someone else. "How long ago?" "I don't know, two years maybe. It's been awhile. But I guess she held out hope still." "Yeah I guess you're ri-"

We were interrupted by a deafening crash as a hole was blown through the wall. "Daddy was right! Somebody's after us!" I ran for Rick's cell to get Judith. He handed her off then grabbed a gun and told me to stay behind something at all times. I pulled my handgun out of my pocket and ran outside. As I came outside, it was eerily quiet after the blast. I saw a tank surrounded by a bunch of cars and people on the other side of the outer fence. I darted for the inner fence and the others, just as a man with an eyepatch pulled Michonne and. . . Daddy. . . out of one of the cars. Their hands were tied behind them and he knelt them on the ground.

"You don't have to do this!" Rick shouted as the man pulled Michonne's katana from its sheath and placed it to Daddy's neck. My head was screaming and my stomach dropped. I struggled to swallow the lump that was rising in my throat. I could see Daddy nodding and smiling at Rick as he tried to negotiate with the man. My heart slowed a tiny bit when the man lowered the katana, but it shot right back into a rapid pace and adrenaline pumped when he mouthed one word: liar, and swung the katana right into Daddy's neck. Maggie and I were screaming and crying and holding onto each other and I gripped Judith tightly. But Daddy's expression didn't change as he fell to the ground, partially decapitated and suffering. When Rick screamed "NO" and fired at the man, all hell broke loose.

I bolted for the partial wall by the stairs and crouched down, Judith in one arm, gun in the other, as the tank took down the fences and came into the yard. Where was Daryl? We needed him. . . bad.

All of the walkers from the fence were pouring in and so were the assholes letting them in. Just then a walker rounded the corner and grabbed at Judith. I put a bullet in its head and ran for the back fence, away from everything. I had to keep Judith safe. The bus was in back, and They'd be pulling out soon. I was going to put Judith on the bus and run back out front to fight. That bastard killed my daddy and I wasn't about to just run from that. So I put Judith on the bus with Karen and ran back outside. I had to get a bigger gun if I was gonna make a difference here.

**Carol:**

I was headed for the bus when I saw Beth coming my way. My anger had been on the rise since I heard about her with Daryl, but it finally boiled over when I saw her this time. I snapped. "You!" I was seething. "Carol! What's happening?!" I just looked at her, feeling my face turning red. "It doesn't matter! Either way I'm gonna make sure you don't get away from it!" She looked at me, fear filling her whole expression. I loved every minute of it. I lunged at her with my knife and knocked her to the ground. She was stronger than I expected, but I managed to get the knife into her hip. She screamed bloody murder as I twisted it around. I wanted her to suffer. No one would know what happened to her with everything going on. For all they would know, she would have been killed by one of the people attacking us. She squirmed under me and I twisted the knife one more time before I let go and started wailing on her face. Her nose was bleeding and I had split her lip wide open when I heard the voice.

**Daryl:**

"CAROL!" I jumped over the fence and ran at her, but while she was distracted a walker grabbed her and took and mouthful out of her neck. I put it down and ran to Beth. "Oh my god. . . Beth. . . I'm so sorry." She was barely conscious and she was bleeding like crazy. I had to get her out of there. I picked her up and ran for the fence. She wimpered as the knife moved in her hip. I used mine to cut a huge hole in the fence so we could get through.

I ran all night and into the morning with Beth in my arms, until I found a house. There were lights on. I knew full well that you couldn't really trust anyone, but I turned and looked at the trail of blood we were leaving behind us. I had to try it or Beth was gonna bleed out.

I beat on the door for a good five minutes. "Help! Please! Hey! She's dying! Please! She's bleeding out! A muffled voice came through the door. "Is she bit?" I looked her over. Just Carol had gotten bit. "No. Please help her!" The door opened. A man stood at the door and waved us in. He saw the huge hole in Beth's hip and her bloody face. "Bring her in. Quick."

I carried her in and he cleared a dining table in the middle of the room. I set her down and the man got to work. "What's your name son?" I was goin' nuts worrying about Beth and I almost didn't hear him. "Um...Daryl. And Beth" I put my hand lightly on her ankle. The man nodded. "Morgan."


	4. Chapter 4

**So when I started writing this chapter, I had literally posted Chapter 3 five minutes ago. But I'm just having way too much fun writing this story! It's so different from the show, but aren't they all! This is another pretty short chapter. Most of them will be but I can post more quickly that way. :D Keep leaving reviews! Thank you!**

**Beth:**

My vision was blurry and I had the worst pain all the way down my left leg. All of a sudden I felt a searing, stinging pain in my hip. I tried to scream but nothing came out. There was a hand wrapped around mine. I could tell it was Daryl's. I recognized the feeling of his calloused hands, and I calmed down a little bit. But I heard another person in the room. We weren't at the prison anymore. Where were the others? My heart was racing as something stung my hip over and over again. I focused on Daryl's voice as he talked to me, and everything went black.

**Daryl:**

"Beth? BETH? Morgan what's wrong with her? Help her!" I was getting more and more nervous by the second. I was losing her. I cursed Carol under my breath, hoping she had turned and no one would ever put her down. "I'm doing the best I can. I'm not a doctor, but I'm trying. She's been hit in the face umpteen times, she blacking out. She probably has a concussion. Try to wake her up and keep her awake." I started talking to her and she came back to me. "Beth. . . Beth it's gonna be okay. I promise. I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to keep her from hurting you. This is my fault. Please stay with me. . . Please." I put my head down on our hands on the table next to her. I kissed her hand and she squeezed a little. "Beth?" She moved her eyes toward me. A lump started to rise in my throat. I swallowed, hard. "Hey" I smiled at her as best I could. "Hey" she squeaked out. She smiled back weakly, then gasped as Morgan pulled the needle through her hip for the last time and tied the thread off. "All done with your leg, hun. On to you lip." Morgan moved to her mouth. She didn't even flinch this time. It was nothin' next to the stitches in her hip. "You're doin' great, Beth. He's almost done." When Morgan finished stitchin' her up he wrapped clean gauze around her thigh and up her waist. "All done. Help me move her to the bed."

**Beth: **

I woke up the next day to Daryl sitting in a chair by the bed, his head his crossed arms, his hand wrapped around mine. I tried to sit up and he must have heard me, because he opened his eyes and sat up. "Hey, slow down there." I laid back down. "God this hurts!" I winced as the sheets rubbed against my leg. "What happened anyway?" Daryl looked at me, astonished. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. Ouch. Whatever it was got me good. "It was Carol. She dug a knife into your hip and punched you in the face until you bled. Theres a huge hole in your leg and your lips busted open. Your nose is probably broken and you probably have a concussion." I lifted the sheets and looked down at my hip. The bandages had already started to bleed through. "Wow. What happened to her?" Daryl looked tired, and sad. . . just. . . sad. He'd had a pretty shitty day, hadn't we all though? "Walker got her. Thank God she's gone. I hope no one ever puts her down so she can walk the earth forever and rot down to nothing." A pain shot through me at the thought of Carol walking around, dead, forever, eating the living. "Daryl, no. I don't care what she did. No one deserves that. We shouldn't wish anything like that on anyone. It doesn't matter who they are." "Beth, she tried to kill you." I just looked at him. "I don't care. We're all living in this world, and we need each other to survive. Even when those people turn bad, we can't just hope something worse happens to them. Otherwise, how much better are we? None." Daryl looked down at the ground. "I forgive her, Daryl. You should too." His gaze stayed on the floor. "I don't think I can do that. I'm sorry. I'd die without you. She tried to kill both of us." I nodded. I understood where he was coming from, even though I didn't agree with him, and I could live with it. After all, I was still alive because of him, and apparently he was still alive because I was.

**Daryl:**

Beth was awake and talking a lot quicker than I thought she would be. She was definitely a fighter. And I loved her. So much it hurt. "I'm just glad you're alive, Beth. I need you."

**6 months later. . . **

_I was running. And running. And running. Screams came from a house in front of me. I kept running but I never got any closer to it. The screams were Beth. The got louder and louder and louder. I keps screaming back to them "BETH! . . . BETH! . . . BETH!" Suddenly the screams cut off. The scenery changed. I was outside the house. In back. I was standing in front of a grave. I looked around me for Beth but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the dirt in the grave started to split and Beth crawled out. She was a walker. She lunged toward me and I didn't have it in me to put her down. She opened her mouth to bite me and everything was black. _

I woke up sweating and yelling. Beth had rolled over toward me and was holding me. "What's wrong?" I couldn't even speak. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Beth looked at me sadly. "I understand." And she held me closer. I didn't even try to stop myself from crying.

When I calmed down, Beth whispered in my ear. "You know we need to leave soon, and head back toward the prison. Right? We need to find the others." I nodded. "Tomorrow. But you have a limp. You won't make it that far." Beth shook her head. "I'll manage. At least I can walk. And it's not that bad of a limp. It's slight. And it won't last forever. So we leave tomorrow morning. You should try to go back to sleep. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. . . ever."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back once again! I absolutely can't get **_**The Walking Dead **_**and bethyl out of my head! My mind is always turning, thinking about to write. I can hardly keep up with it! So I get on here a ton to write it all down and post it! Keep leaving me reviews! Thank you! :D**

**Beth: **

I woke up to Daryl crawling out of bed. He pulled on his jeans, button-down shirt, and vest before slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. He turned around and saw me awake. "Oh hey. Didn't know you were up." I smiled at him. "Yeah. I am." I giggled. "You ready to go?" He nodded. "Yeh. We can go as soon as you're ready." At that I stood and dressed in what I had with me. My jeans had a big, bloody hole in the hip and my shirt had blood spattered all over. "Carol really got me." I said under my breath. Daryl heard me and looked down. "Yeah. She did." When I was ready to go, Daryl handed me his knife. "Until we find ya somethin' to carry with ya." I took it and put it through my belt. "Okay. I guess we should go now."

We ate breakfast and said our goodbyes to Morgan. He looked down at the hole in my jeans, showing my dark, thick scar. "You're gonna need some new clothes. There's an old shopping mall down the way a bit. I don't think it's been looted much. There aren't any signs marking it and it's kinda back aways. Before the world went to shit it was on the verge of bankruptcy anyways. Not many customers. You could check there for some supplies." Daryl shook Morgan's hand firmly. "Thanks, man. For everything." Morgan nodded and looked at me. "You gonna be okay on that leg?" I hugged him and nodded, trying not to cry. "I'm sure I will. Thank you for saving me." He squeezed me tighter before letting me go. "You should be thanking your friend here. Carried you almost ten miles from that prison." I looked over at Daryl. I had no idea we were that far from the prison. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand and we said our final goodbyes and left.

**Daryl:**

"I recken' we head for that shopping mall and see what we can find." Beth nodded. "Yeah. Maybe there'll be a car there." "Maybe. Morgan said it was back aways so be lookin'." We went about five miles without seeing anything. Another three and there it was. "I see it!" Beth was pumped about maybe findin' a car. I wasn't so sure there was such a good chance of that with there bein' so few customers.

We cleared the stores one by one, sittin' outside the front window of each one n' bangin' on the window to draw walkers out. There weren't many, just clerks n' maybe ten others. Surprisingly, there were actually a few cars in the lot. We picked out the smallest to save gas. I told Beth I'd hotwire it when we came back out.

"Where should be go first?" Beth looked around. "There's a sports store, a gas station, a coffee shop, a department store, and an auto shop." I looked down at her leg. Winter was comin' and we wouldn't last long in what we had on. "Better check that department store. And we can find parts for that car in the auto shop." Beth nodded and we walked toward the department store.

**Beth:**

I went straight for the Juniors' department when we got into the store. "Find what you can and meet me back at the front. See if you can find yourself a coat." I nodded. When I got back there, there was surprisingly a lot left there. I picked up a bra, a couple pairs of underwear, a t-shirt, and sweater, a pair of jeans, some socks, and found a black peacoat-style jacket in my size. I also grabbed a pair of combat boots. I changed right there into the t-shirt, jeans, boots, and undergarments, and left my old clothes behind. I snagged a couple stocking caps off a rack on my way back to the front. I figured Daryl might not think to grab a hat, and he'd probably need one soon. I got back to the front and Daryl had grabbed pretty much the same things I had, minus the bra (obviously) and the hat. I handed him one and he chuckled. He had gotten a leather jacket for himself. It was a nice one. He'd changed too, and was wearing his vest with a new button-down and a pair of work boots. We were set on clothes for a while.

We threw the extra stuff in the car and headed for the auto shop after Daryl checked out the car more thoroughly. He said we needed a new battery, otherwise the car was good to go. So we went in and got one. It was a pretty quick trip. When the battery was in, we hit the sports store next.

**Daryl:**

I knew exactly where we needed to go in the sports store. We needed a bag and some weapons. Hopefully the firearms hadn't been raided. It didn't seem like the rest of the stores had been.

Of course the only store in the entire damn mall that was popular was the sports store. All that was left in the weapons were a couple hunting knifes and some ammo. There were bolts though. Not many crossbow carriers I recken'. I grabbed the bolts and knives and found a big duffel bag and a baseball bat. Beth followed me out of the store and back to the car.

I found half a can of gas in the gas station and Beth found a few boxes of cereal in the coffee shop. We put our stuff in the car, I wired it, and we were off.


	6. Chapter 6

6 months later. . .

Beth:

We had been on the road for about an hour. Daryl's hand was on my leg, and my hand was on top of his. I wound my fingers around his. We had pretty much given up on looking for the others. It had been a year since we were attacked. Daryl and I hadn't found a place to sleep that lasted more than a week or two since our stay with Morgan a year ago.

As we drove on, we didn't see many houses, but we could see the buildings of a city ahead of us. "We'll pass the city and head for the mountains." Daryl's breaking the silence made me jump. "Sorry" he mumbled. I nodded. "You think it'll be safer up in the mountains?" He nodded. "Less people before the world went to shit. Should be less walkers now. And either way, walkers probably wouldn't make the incline up the mountain." I looked out my window. "Okay."

Daryl:

As we got closer to the city, I could feel Beth start to tense up. "It'll be okay." She looked at me. She knew as well as I did that cities usually meant herds, but we had one on our trail anyway so there wasn't any use in turning around. We had to go forward.

We drove on for another half hour or so. I'd kinda left my mind drift, and Beth was asleep. I slammed on the brakes. Beth 'bout flew outta her seat, whipping her head all around to see what was happening, eyes wide. We were right in the middle of the biggest herd I'd ever seen. "Shit! We gotta try to drive through 'em." Beth nodded. I floored it and we flew forward takin' walkers down by the dozen. Eventually, they started to get stuck under the wheels, and we stopped movin'. We were stuck. This was the end. I looked over at Beth. She knew we were done, because she looked at the floor and started to cry. "What do you wanna do, Beth?" She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I don't wanna be gutted. I wanno go." With that I saw the innocent, sad Beth from a few years ago, come back. "Me neither." I looked out the window. Thousands upon thousands of walkers had us surrounded. Too many to try to fight them off. I pulled out my gun.

Beth:

I watched Daryl get his gun out, then grabbed mine. Daryl leaned over and kissed me for a long time. I grabbed ahold of his free hand. I brought my gun to my temple, as Daryl did the same. He squeezed my hand and I counted.

"One."

"Two."

With tears in my eyes I took a deep breath.

"Three."


	7. Chapter 6 Note

I ended the story last chapter. I'll go by feedback though. If you want more, let me know with a review. If I get one or more, I'll continue the story.


End file.
